Ventilation members are attached to housings containing electrical/electronic components such as motors, sensors, switches, and ECUs (electronic control units). The ventilation members ensure ventilation between the interior and exterior of the housings, reduce pressure fluctuations due to temperature changes in the housings, and prevent foreign substances from entering the housings.
For example, a ventilation member disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a tubular body made of a thermoplastic elastomer and an air-permeable membrane welded to the tubular body, and is adapted to be attached to a housing for an electrical/electronic component by the elastic force of the thermoplastic elastomer. This ventilation member is easy to handle because it can be attached to the housing by a single operation. However, in order to attach this ventilation member to the housing, the housing need have a nozzle opening portion formed therein.